1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb filter, and a manufacturing method of the honeycomb filter. More particularly, the invention relates to a honeycomb filter which can increase a maximum amount of soot to be deposited and realize a high durability while suppressing increase of a pressure loss, and a manufacturing method of such a honeycomb filter.
2. Description of Related Art
An exhaust gas discharged from a diesel engine includes a particulate matter such as soot sometimes. When this particulate matter is released as it is to the atmosphere, an environmental pollution is caused sometimes. To remove the particulate matter from the exhaust gas, a filter for exhaust gas purification is used. Examples of the filter to remove the particulate matter from the exhaust gas discharged from the diesel engine can include a diesel particulate filter. In the present description, the particulate matter is referred to as “PM” sometimes. The PM is an abbreviation for “Particulate Matter”. Moreover, the diesel particulate filter is abbreviated to “DPF” sometimes.
An example of such a DPF is a filter including a honeycomb structure having porous partition walls with which a plurality of cells are formed. The cells formed in the honeycomb structure become through channels of a fluid (e.g., the exhaust gas or a purified gas). Examples of a manufacturing method of such a honeycomb structure can include Patent Documents 1 and 2.
When the honeycomb structure is used as a filter such as the DPF, one of end portions of each cell formed in the honeycomb structure is provided with a plugged portion which plugs an open portion of the cell. When the exhaust gas is introduced through one end portion of such a filter, the particulate matter in the exhaust gas is collected by the partition walls.